Labyrinth Wiki
Welcome to the Labyrinth Wiki The Labyrinth is a chatroom on the gaming site Kongregate. Our story reaches to immemorable times; times where the first chat rooms were erected. One of the original rooms created by Jim Greer, ours adorned the name of "Sandcastle" back then. The 17th of June of 2009, Shadow42 adopted the room. The 2nd of July of 2009, its owner renamed the room to "Discworld". The 17th of June of 2011, Live2Die, later known as VforVendetta, took over the room. Shortly after, on the 12th July of 2011, he changed the name to "Purple Haze". Finally, the 25th of February of 2012, the ownership to the room was passed to MadJedi. Since the 17th March of 2012, the room is known as the "Labyrinth", a name proposed by VforVendetta. The 20th December of 2012, VforVendetta's named his room "Hourglass" by MadJedi's suggestion. Henceforth, Labyrinth and Hourglass were known as sister rooms. The 21st June of 2013, MadJedi gave ownership of the room to Maik50 before leaving the website. Unfortunately, he couldn't take the position, so this room has no owner so far. Events MWC (Discontinued) Organized by Indy111 himself, the Midnight Wednesday Clue (MWC) ''happened each Wednesday midnight Greenwich time since the 27th June of 2012. Similar to the game 20 questions, the game master (which was always Indy) would start by saying what he's thinking of. Players were to narrow down possibles answers of what the game master was thinking of, such as "Is it red?" or "Larger than a dog?" By giving an incorrect answer, you'd be disqualified for that round, but not the entire match. Questions like "Does it rhyme with Bunited Bates of Bamerica?" were not allowed and would be ignored. 7 questions would be asked and a winner will be chosen. You'd recieve one point per correct answer. Previous champions: *xXPoeXx ''(27/06/2012) *Tomatoman (04/07/2012) *BlackBone (11/07/2012) *LouWeed (18/07/2012) *MachuPichu (25/07/2012) *LethalMutiny (01/08/2012) *TheChaosNinja (08/08/2012) *LethalMutiny (15/08/2012) *racefan12 (07/11/2012) *Tomatoman (14/11/2012) *arieanimal (28/11/2012) *Precarious (13/3/2013) *Precarious (20/3/2013) *TheRagingGamer (Formerly known as Wiggles) (27/3/2013) *Precarious (04/4/2013) *TheRagingGamer'' (10/4/2013)'' *Precarious (17/4/2013) ''(Two hour long MWC, current record for longest one held.) Example Round: Indy111: I'm thinking of an animal. Precarious: Is it a reptile? Indy111: Yes MadJedi: Is it Native to North America? Indy111: No MadJedi: Does it live in Asia? Indy111: Yes Precarious: Is it a giraffe? Indy111: No (Precarious is not able to answer for that round) TheRagingGamer: Is it a komodo dragon? Indy111: Yes MadJedi: Lucky guess. (TheRagingGamer now has 1 point and a new round starts) Midnight Friday Trivia (Discontinued) Since its first appearance on the 9th March of 2011, the ''Midnight Friday Trivia took place each Friday midnight Greenwich time. Although quiz topics varied, the structure remained the same; twelve questions were asked, one winner emerged. The sixty sixth edition of the trivia marked the end of this event. Previous champions: *Ninjabman2000 (09/03/2012) *Sniper111'' (16/03/2012)'' *Kelina (23/03/2012) *Ninjabman2000 (30/03/2012) *RadicalRam (06/04/2012) *RadicalRam (13/04/2012) *Supercman'' (20/04/2012)'' *Sickman45'' (27/04/2012)'' *Indy111 (04/05/2012) *Indy111 (11/05/2012) '' *Badgy_McBadger ''(18/05/2012) *MaginManiac7 (25/05/2012) *RadicalRam (01/06/2012) *Pranko (08/06/2012) *RadicalRam (15/06/2012) *Pranko (22/06/2012) *Poetic4death (29/06/2012) *Poetic4death (06/07/2012) *MaistlinRajere (13/07/2012) *TheChaosNinja (20/07/2012) *MachuPichu (27/07/2012) *Blizzard2000 (03/08/2012) *MaistlinRajere (10/08/2012) *MachuPichu (17/08/2012) *Indy111 (24/08/2012) *Dragonologist23 (07/09/2012) *TheChaosNinja (14/09/2012) *BlackBone (21/09/2012) *TheChaosNinja'' (28/09/2012)'' *TheChaosNinja (05/10/2012) *MaistlinRajere (12/10/2012) *Wiggles96 (19/10/2012) *Indy111 (26/10/2012) *k1ll1ngcrisis (02/11/2012) *Racefan12 (09/11/2012) *MaistlinRajere and racefan12 (16/11/2012) *TLTTP (23/11/2012) *Racefan12 (30/11/2012) *Racefan12 (07/12/2012) *LethalMutiny (14/12/2012) *Aturtledoesbite (21/12/2012) *Precarious (28/12/2012) *SS_Seedlings (04/01/2013) *Wiggles96 (11/01/2013) *Precarious (18/01/2013) *aturtledoesbite (25/01/2013) *LethalMutiny (01/02/2013) *aturtledoesbite (08/02/2013) *t6salt (15/02/2013) *Precarious (22/02/2013) *Precarious (01/03/2013) *Woon1957 (08/03/2013) *ShawnerSSS (15/03/2013) *Precarious and racefan12 (22/03/2013) *Precarious (29/03/2013) *CrownHeiress (05/04/2013) *Precarious (12/04/2013) *Precarious (19/04/2013) *Cocoa (account undefined) (26/04/2013) *racefan12 (03/05/2013) *Precarious (10/05/2013) *Precarious (17/05/2013) *Cocoa (account undefined) (24/05/2013) *Precarious (31/05/2013) *funkyphil101 (07/06/2013) *Cocoa (account undefined) (14/06/2013) Tournament of A-maze-ing gamers (Discontinued) Since it first took place the 18th May of 2012, the Tournament of A-maze-ing gamers became a weekly event, opposing players against each other in order to single out the best of the best in various multiplayer games each Sunday. In order to accomodate most people, the tournament is divided in two sessions: One that happens at 4:00PM Greenwich time and another that happens at 10:00PM Greenwich time. Elements (20/05/2012) Winner of the first session: ''MadJedi ''Winner of the second session: ''Icamefromanegg Platform Racing 2 (27/05/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''Bob10110 Winner of the second session: MadJedi '' Castle Wars 2 (03/06/2012) Winner of the first session: ''MadJedi ''Winner of the second session: ''MadJedi ShellShock Live (10/06/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''BurstBadger ''Winner of the second session: ''BurstBadger '' Buggle Connect (17/06/2012) Winner of the first session: ''Madjedi ''Winner of the second session: ''Indy111 VortexWars (24/06/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''MadJedi ''Winner of the second session: ''MadJedi UMAG (01/07/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''MadJedi '' Winner of the second session: ''MadJedi '' Transformice (08/07/2012) Winner of the first session: ''Cllazyman '' Winner of the second session: ''Cllazyman '' AfterWind (15/07/2012) Winner of the first session: MadJedi Winner of the second session: ''Gunsablazing2 Brotherhood of Battle Multiplayer (22/07/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''MadJedi ''Winner of the second session: ''Sickman45 '' Zilch (29/07/2012) Winner of the first session: ''Indy111 '' Winner of the second session: ''Videogames518 Castle Wars 1 (05/08/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''Lebossle '' Winner of the second session: ''Lebossle '' Chess (12/08/2012) Winner of the first session: MadJedi '' Winner of the second session: Lebossle Bad Eggs Online (19/08/2012) ''Winner of the first session: ''MadJedi ''Winner of the second session: ''MadJedi '''README - Game suggestions?' Any multiplayer games you'd like to play in next week's tournament? Don't be shy to speak up and suggest some! The only requirement is that the game must be fair to new and old users alike. Official Labyrinth NationStates profile (Discontinued until further notice) NationStates is a text-based political simulation online game in which the player can decide on their countries' policies to shape their nation. Created the 24th of November of 2012 by T6salt'ssuggestion, KLabyrinth is our room's official NationStates profile. For three months, every chatter was invited to vote on in-game issues to determine the sociopolitical angle the profile took. You may see the results of the experiment by clicking the profile link. It is likely that Labyrinth regular, Frank101, will continue this from the beginning, since the original NationStates profile was deleted. Labyrinth Mods This account acts as a list for all active moderator residents of the room, which are: *1337al (Occasional visitor) *BlackBone (Occasional vistor - Room mod) *BestMte (Occasional visitor - Room mod) *braves055 (Occasional visitor - Room mod) *Gevock (Occasional visitor - Room mod) *Maik50 (Active - Room mod) *VForVendetta (Occasional visitor) *XXPOEXX (Occasional visitor) Previous owners *Shadow42(17/06/2009-17/06/2011) *Live2Die (aka VforVendetta)(17/06/2011-25/02/2012) *''MadJedi (02/25/2012-06/21/2013)'' Previous room names *SandCastle - (Original) *DiscWorld - (07/2/2009) *Purple Haze (07/12/2011) *Labyrinth (03/17/2012) Fun moments Johanna_T: My nose is cryinggg Tecnoturc: tell your nose it will be okay Johanna_T: -sniffle sniffleeeeeee- ;c MachuPichu: Sucks to have a depressed nose Maik50: I never get quoted in labyrinth wiki :( Johanna_T: Jedi, Jedi, get me a kitten :C MadJedi: *Gives moderator kitteh* Johanna_T: Kitteeh! :D:D eProdigy: *snatches kitty* Johanna_T: Dun touch my kitteh :C eProdigy: I can touch your pussy whenever I want. eProdigy: … eProdigy: That came out wrong Blunt: lol I'm going to end up using half a box of tissue this morning Blunt: -_- Blunt: i might need to go to the doctor also FinnishPWNER: What time is it there? Icamefromanegg: only half? Blunt: im waking up with so much mucus tearing up my tummy giving me the3 shits, blowing out what feels like the amount my brain would take up in my head Blunt: its Blunt: 10:44am here Icamefromanegg: wait if you're a boob then your 'nose running' must mean you're lactating.. you're preggerz? Blunt: lol Blunt: yes little booblets on the way Icamefromanegg: BOOBLETS Icamefromanegg: sounds so cute Icamefromanegg: :3 Blunt: *prepair to drop the cluster boob scchsdrumline: hey eggy and drumline Icamefromanegg: You are drumline.. MadJedi: Hi drumline and mr.mod Icamefromanegg: All humans come from eggs Icamefromanegg: :} rjr001234: 'lo Jedi. MadJedi: What egg said MadJedi: Hello rjr Moshdef: pfft, I guess MadJedi: What are ovaries? Moshdef: isn't that where Eagles nest? MadJedi: Maybe Icamefromanegg: Wanna go out sometime? frank101: Yes! Icamefromanegg: not you frank Icamefromanegg: you’re married Icamefromanegg: :/ Icamefromanegg: I don’t date married men Icamefromanegg: Unless they’re really hot frank101: I will break up with my wife if I can go out with you egg! frank101: Danmit, my wife saw that adv0catus: I was going to make a gay joke, butt **** it. NowItsZacc: LOLOLOL MadJedi: I can't stand cripple jokes NowItsZacc: HAHAHAHAHAHAH MadJedi: I hate 9/11 jokes MadJedi: They are just plane wrong frank101: :p frank101: Ok guys, enough with the gay jokes guys, cum on. NowItsZacc: BAHAHAHAHAHAH MadJedi: I have a great joke about immortality MadJedi: It never gets old NowItsZacc: LMFAO ExiledGentleman: I would tell you guys a joke about Casey Anthony, but my mom would kill me! frank101: :p Lol MadJedi: I was going to tell a bank joke MadJedi: But I lost interest MadJedi: The difference between "He hit on her" and "He hit her" is so slim :S MadJedi: Another proof love and hate are so close NowItsZacc: Same with "I helped my Uncle Jack off a horse" and "I helped my uncle jack off a horse" DarkElementX: lol I see what you did there :D ExiledGentleman: Same with "I love MadJedi" and "I don't love MadJedi" darthme: Or "Let's eat, grandpa!" or "Let's eat grandpa!" NowItsZacc: Lmao Darth MadJedi: Grandpa meat isn't as tender though :S MadJedi: I speak from experience MadJedi: I mean...uh...nvm darthme: >:D ExiledGentleman: Yeah, you have to get em when they're young. insanemage113: hi MadJedi: Yep, you have to eat grandpas when they're young. That's why you shouldn't have sex at a young age, kids. To avoid having children prematurely, becoming a young grandpa and ending up eaten! ExiledGentleman: Lolol insanemage113: haha hamuka: Mind if I ask what is colloidal silver good for? AdeebNafees: Oops, ignore that. hamuka: lol AdeebNafees: Well... AdeebNafees: Colloids are good at absorbing water. AdeebNafees: And Silver is good at being scum... hamuka: LOL DarkTacoZ: if you played Legend of Pandora please tell me how much left of the game is after you get the pushing manual LethalMutiny: A lot. Blizzard2000: A lot Blizzard2000: lol ninja. LethalMutiny: Lol ninja LethalMutiny: FUUUUU DarkTacoZ: lol ninja Blizzard2000: XD LethalMutiny: That's quotable too lol Wiggles96: Owned. Tomatoman: both ninjas involved a period that the other lacked Nemiflora: double ninja.. Blizzard2000: Yeah Maik50: Alright you landlubbers. Dig out yer spyglasses and climb into your lookouts. For today is talk like scurvy pirate day. Sail ho! Don't be an addled bilge-sucking landlubber for we don't know mercy and we know dead men tell no tales. Reel your Jolly… Maik50: Roger or you shall find yourselves from Davy Jones' locker Jaskaran2000: ... Jaskaran2000: Filled the enitre chat with a load of bullcrap. Jaskaran2000: Work well done :D GameKultist: get the straitjacket...Maik's off his meds again. championmonsters: YA MAD BRO MadJedi: YA IM MAD Kwadwo195: I hate it when people say Africans speak like fghgkdsgfdhgf. It's annoying, usually the Americans. akeresh: hugh? inkyvoyd: fghgkdsgfdhgf? Wiggles96: Lols akeresh: ^ Indy111: I hate stereotypes like that! At least I speak Japanese. desu desu kore wa desu kawaii~ inkyvoyd: lol^^ Kwadwo195: LOL duder1213: lmao aturtledoesbite: XD MadJedi: I like kittens. ScaleTheWalls: Does it involve pirates? Indy111: It does not involve pirates. epikkill: noooooooooooooo Precarious: Does it involve ogres? Indy111: It does involve ogres TheRagingGamer: Shrek IAmRetard: Shrek. ScaleTheWalls: Shrek Precarious: Shrek TheRagingGamer: HAHAHAHA ScaleTheWalls: DAMKMIT Indy111: lawl IAmRetard: ... Precarious: Goddammit IAmRetard: **** BestMte: Shrek 2 IAmRetard: Bloody **** Indy111: It is not Shrek IAmRetard: lol best IAmRetard: ... TheRagingGamer: OHHHHSHI IAmRetard: God. Dammit. Precarious: ahahahaha ScaleTheWalls: Everyone had their finger on enter :/ Indy111: TheRagingGamer, IAmRetard, ScaleTheWalls, Precarious, and BestMte are dq'd IAmRetard: ikr ScaleTheWalls: LOL TheRagingGamer: I think I know what it is IAmRetard: Everyone playing got DQ'd lol ScaleTheWalls: lololol Category:Browse